creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Annie Tyrannosaurus/@comment-58.7.147.20-20150619060143/@comment-58.7.147.20-20150619064917
is standing on a hill looking at his grandma's house *'SpongeBob:' There it is! Grandma's house! What wonders await me today? Fresh-baked cookies? Story time? A sweater with love in every stitch? Aw, what am I waiting for? down the hill Grandma, Grandma, Grandma! *'Grandma:' SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:' Hi, Grandma! her as the two walk into the kitchen *'Grandma:' Come in and sit for a while. SpongeBob a plate of cookies Have a cookie, SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:' Grandma, you make the best cookies in the deep blue sea. a cookie and dips it in a glass of milk Oh yeah... it. His eyes turn into cookies Grandma's cookies... *'Grandma:' Now, who wants to lick the spoon? raises his hand *'SpongeBob:' Me, me, me! to Grandma telling SpongeBob a story while he licks the spoon *'Grandma:' ...and then we drove all the way home with all the windows down in the freezing cold. *'SpongeBob:' Tell me another story about when I was a baby. clock strikes three. SpongeBob gasps Three o'clock? I'm gonna be late for work! *'Grandma:' Hop in my car, I'll drop you off. to Grandma driving up to the Krusty Krab *'SpongeBob:' Thanks, Grandma! out of the car *'Grandma:' SpongeBob, you forgot your kissy-kissy! turns around and heads back to Grandma. Squidward is watching from the window *'SpongeBob:' I sure did. gives him a kiss, leaving a pink print on his forehead of her lips Bye, Grandma, thanks for the ride. opens the door for SpongeBob Thank you, Squidward. inside while whistling to some laughing from everyone Isn't this great? Everybody's in a good mood today. *'Squidward:' I love bursting your bubble, SpongeBob, but they're laughing at you, not with you. *'SpongeBob:' Did I do something funny? *'Squidward:' Your forehead. to the kiss *'SpongeBob:' My forehead is funny? *'Charlie:' Hey, hey, Grandma's boy? Kissy-kissy-kissy! laughs *'SpongeBob:' No, you're wrong! There's nothing wrong with getting kisses from your grandma. *'Charlie:' No, especially if you're a big baby who wears diapers! laughs And sucks his thumb, and plays with dolls, and, um... everyone stops laughing ...wears pajamas with feet in 'em, and carries his, um... blankie around, and... *'Customers:' All right already! *'Squidward:' Cheer up, SpongeBob. I know someone who still likes you. *'SpongeBob:' Really? You do, Squidward? *'Squidward:' Yeah, your grandma! laughs. SpongeBob tries getting the kiss off with his hand and a mop but nothing seems to work. Everyone is still laughing at him *'SpongeBob:' STOP IT...! stops I have been publicly humiliated for the last time! home crying. Fade to SpongeBob's house *'Patrick:' I'm sorry that happened to you, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' Me, too. *'Patrick:' You're the most adult person I know. *'SpongeBob:' Thanks, Patrick. *'Patrick:' You know how grandmas are, they love babies. You just can't act like a baby around her. *'SpongeBob:' You're right, Patrick. *'Patrick:' Have I ever not been right? to a picture of SpongeBob on a giant red firecracker, a picture of SpongeBob with a giant funnel in his mouth while Patrick holds a giant pumpkin, and a picture of SpongeBob and Patrick in black speedos while a wolf whistle is heard in the background You're a man now, SpongeBob, and it's time you starting acting like one. *'SpongeBob:' Yeah! Oh, but I'm not sure I know how. *'Patrick:' Allow me to demonstrate. First, puff out your chest. obediently puffs out his chest Now say "tax exemption." *'SpongeBob:' Tax exemption. *'Patrick:' Now, you must acquire a taste for free-form jazz. music plays Okay, SpongeBob, you're ready! to both walking up on the hill facing Grandma's house This is it. What are you going to tell Grandma? *'SpongeBob:' I'm a grownup. *'Patrick:' No ifs, ands, or buts about it. *'SpongeBob:' A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. *'Patrick:' And then you get behind her and I'll push. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, we didn't say that. *'Patrick:' Oh yeah, right. *'SpongeBob:' All we need now is the icing on the maturity cake. out a suitcase I've been growing these babies for years. it to reveal sideburns. Both of them take a pair and put them on *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Sideburns. knocks on Grandma's door *'Grandma:' door Oh, hello, SpongeBob. What a nice surprise. Come here and give your Granny her kissy-kissy. she is about to kiss him, SpongeBob puts on a helmet to block it *'SpongeBob:' his "Kisses Not Allowed" helmet off his head Sorry, grandmother, but the kissing has to stop. *'Patrick:' Tell her like it is, SpongeBob, no more baby stuff. *'SpongeBob:' He is right, Grandmother. Kisses are for babies, which I am no longer. I have grown up. It is nature's way. *'Grandma:' Oh, you are absolutely right. *'SpongeBob:' I am? I mean, of course I am. *'Grandma:' You will definitely not be treated like a baby around here anymore ever again. *'SpongeBob:' I am glad you see it my way, mother. on a hat *'Grandma:' Well, I'm glad that's settled. out a tray of cookies But what am I going to do with all these fresh baked cookies? *'SpongeBob:' chuckles Sorry, grandmother, we adults don't partake in the consumption of sweets, right, Pat... Patrick isn't there ...rick? to Patrick sitting at the kitchen table *'Patrick:' Keep 'em coming, Granny! down the cookies as SpongeBob watches from a window *'SpongeBob:' So much for no more baby stuff. *'Grandma:' And don't forget the cookie-eating hat! a red hat with springs attached to yellow smiley faces on top of Patrick's head. They both laugh *'SpongeBob:' Hey, that's my cookie-eating hat! I mean it was when I was a baby.in frustration on the door. His Grandma opens it *'Grandma:' Well, look who's here. It's my big old adult grandson. *'SpongeBob:' Grandmother, I need to have a mature conversation with Mister Patrick. up to Patrick loudly Patrick, what do you think you're doing? Cookies? Warm milk? A bib? to it, which reads "I heart Grandma" Is that a kissy mark on your forehead? We are supposed to be adults''on the table'' *'Grandma:' Oh, oh, no roughhousing with a full tummy. Patrick Who's the baby? *'Patrick:' I'm the baby, I'm the baby, I'm the baby! clears his throat Being grown up is boring. I love being a baby. Besides, I don't get jazz. *'SpongeBob:' chuckles Poor Patrick. I almost feel sorry for you. out a pipe and blows bubbles from it Trapped in the awkward phase of diaper days never to know the rich rewards of being a grownup. comes back with more cookies *'Grandma:' Here's a fresh batch of cookies. *'Patrick:' All right! them Rewards, huh? *'SpongeBob:' Well, yeah, there's, eh... Patrick eating cookies with his mouth open well, let's see, we... cookie rolls over to his side We went over the jazz... grabs the cookie and eats it *'Patrick:' Oh, Grandma, I'm full. sets down another plate of cookies *'Grandma:' More cookies! uses his mouth like a vacuum and eats all the cookies. One of the cookies rolls over by SpongeBob's side. He whistles for a brief second, then checks his wristwatch *'SpongeBob:' It appears to be my lunch hour. Grownups have to eat to. I guess this will have to do. takes the cookie away *'Grandma:' Oh, you don't want this baby food. How about a big piece of steamed coral? him the coral *'SpongeBob:' Oh yeah, uh... great. a couple bites of it Nutritious. *'Grandma:' Storytime! runs to Grandma *'Patrick:' Oh boy! Storytime, storytime, storytime! *'SpongeBob:' Storytime? is sitting on Grandma's lap, ready to hear a story *'Grandma:' You'll enjoy this, Patrick. It's a wonderful story about a magical sea leprechaun. walks in Oh, SpongeBob, you wouldn't be interested in this baby book. a giant book on the floor Here's the technical manual on routine active maintenance. *'SpongeBob:' Oh, uh... great. Yeah. the book Fascinating. No pictures, just the way I like it. eating a cookie, Patrick bites his finger leaving a big red bruise *'Patrick:' like a 2-year old Dow! My wittle finger! sobs *'Grandma:' Hold still, hold still. his finger All better? *'Patrick:' normally Sorta. up his other finger This finger hurts a little bit too. kisses his other finger *'Grandma:' How about I give you a present? *'Patrick:' Oh, boy, I hope it's cookies! up the box to find a sweater but puts it on his head Alright, another hat. *'Grandma:' No, Patrick, it's a sweater? *'SpongeBob:' Huh? *'Grandma:' With love in every stitch. *'SpongeBob:' No... himself in the sweater instead of Patrick. The sweater tears in half Don't I get a present, Grandma? *'Grandma:' Oh, I almost forgot. him some office supplies Here's some office supplies. I didn't wrap them. I knew you wouldn't mind. clock strikes three again Uh-oh, three o'clock, time for adults to go to work. Bye-bye, SpongeBob. *''gets the sweater on'' I'll bet you'd fancy a nap, huh, Patrick? yawns You still here, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' Uh, I don't need to leave yet. I can be late for work. *'Grandma:' a blanket over Patrick as he lays on the couch No, no, no, that wouldn't be the adult thing to do. *'SpongeBob:' Alright, I guess I'll be going. I've, uh, got a lot of adult-type business to take care of, so, uh, I'll see yah later. *'Grandma:' Okay, thanks for stopping by, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' Yep, that is it. Here I go. *'Grandma:' Come again if you get the chance. opens the door *'SpongeBob:' Out into the cold, grown-up world alone without a sweater. *'Grandma:' Toodleloo. *'SpongeBob:' I don't know when I'll be back. *'Grandma:' I know how busy you are. *'SpongeBob:' So, uh... that's it. is sleeping *'Grandma:' Shh, he's asleep. slowly closes the door *'SpongeBob:' Soo long... the door but then opens it with sad eyes. His sideburns fall off of him I don't wanna grow up! up a giant cookie and snaps it in half I want cookies! up a giant bottle And milky! a sweater I want a sweater with love in the stitches! around wearing a baby diaper with a pin on it as he's putting powder in I wanna wear diapies! in a wagon I wanna ride in my wagon! his teddy bear I wanna cuddle-wuddle with Mr. Snuffykins! his rocking horse with a sailor hat on and a lollipop I wanna rocky-rock in my seahorsey! up his bruised finger And I want kissy-kissy on my boo-boo! this instant as he falls on the floor in his front body, slaming his fists on the floor. He then rolls like a wheel. Grandma is shocked and sad for him. SpongeBob sprays his tears in his mouth. He ratchets like a lawn sprinkler, almost spinning around and sprays tears everywhere. He spins even faster and floods the whole house *'Grandma:' Take it easy, SpongeBob. up SpongeBob SpongeBob. SpongeBob! continues crying. Grandma holds SpongeBob's lips as SpongeBob opens his teary eyes You don't have to be a baby to get ol' Grandma's love. *'SpongeBob:' sniffles I don't? *'Grandma:' Of course not. the plug under the water to drain it No matter how grown-up you get, you'll always be my little baby boo. his forehead And remember, you can kiss your grandma and still be an adult. SpongeBob his sideburns and a chocolate chip cookie Here you go. puts on his sideburns and eats the cookie *'SpongeBob:' Thanks, Grandma. the cookie Uh, Grandma, could you not mention this to the guys down at the Krusty Krab? *'Grandma:' No problem. SpongeBob. Outside, Squidward and everyone else are laughing